<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Nights by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593748">Some Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> "Hakuba."</p><p> He froze.</p><p> "'s cold. Cuddle."</p><p> A breath of relief.</p><p>"Of course."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to share my take on the HakuKai dynamic - except, without the shipping part - so I wrote this. It was longer in my head, really. At least 2,000 words. Sadly, the idea didn't transfer to my writing style well enough to make the cut.</p><p>   I would like to note that Saguru and Kaito are barely friends here, and that's the only reason he feels comfortable being this vulnerable around him. He won't admit it, but he does trust him, and I hope that this shows that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Sitting criss-cross on his bed, teacup in his hands, watching the latest episode of a drama with a plot he was finding impossible to follow wasn't how Saguru thought he'd spend his Thursday night. If it were up to him, he would be resting in a rocking chair, reading a book in the library.</p><p>   Alone.</p><p>   He couldn't let himself be that selfish, though. Not after Kuroba had appeared at his front door - face void of emotion, blank - with a wordless request.</p><p>   He wouldn't ask, wouldn't poke his nose into it, even though some part of him was screaming at him to find the problem. To fix it.</p><p>   It wasn't his place to do so.</p><p>   The most he could do was provide a distraction. Comfort his classmate, best he could. It was all he was allowed. He didn't want to cross boundaries. Didn't want to take away the sort of sanctuary his company was. Something to protect him from whatever he was trying to escape. Something KID-related, probably. Maybe what happened the other night, when Edogawa had-</p><p>   He felt sick.</p><p>   A look down, to the side. Kuroba lay on his stomach, head resting in his hands, fingers curled lazily. He was staring at the TV, but his eyes were far away, his mouth drawn into a tight, thin line.</p><p>   Saguru coughed.</p><p>   The bed creaked, near silent. Foggy blue eyes looked up at him - distant, he noted, but reassuring him that he was still there. He picked up the remote in front of them, clicked a button, set it back down. Almost over. He thumbed the edge of the blanket over the other boy and watched the clock ticking on the wall.</p><p>   Suddenly, darkness. Quiet. A peaceful silence. There must have been a blackout.</p><p>   The mattress shifted, and there was pressure on Saguru's thigh. Hot breath ghosted over his legs, and Kuroba scooted forward, nuzzling into his lap. A hand moved down, rested for a moment on unkempt hair, and started moving. Slowly.</p><p>   The almost-but-not-quite petting produced sounds of content, and arms drew around his waist, hands just barely met at the bottom of his back. A body curled around him. Cold, but living.</p><p>   They stayed like that, until the lights came on and Kuroba whined. Saguru, reluctantly, gently, pushed his head to the side and unwrapped his arms. He walked to the light switch and flicked it down. Then, he made his way back to the bed. </p><p>   "Hakuba."</p><p>   He froze.</p><p>   "'s cold. Cuddle."</p><p>   A breath of relief.</p><p>   "Of course."</p><p>   He was roughly pulled onto the soft comforter. He let Kuroba rearrange him, let him bring old stuffed toys out of the closet. He let him make a little nest of blankets and pillows and animals around him and let Kuroba settle next to him. He let him position Saguru's arms so that they held him and let him bury his head in his chest, legs tangled with his own. How Kuroba could see in this darkness, he didn't know. Though that, too, probably had to do with KID. </p><p>   A wave of posessiveness overcame him, and he pressed Kuroba closer to him. Soft, unruly hair tickled Saguru's chin. He brought a hand up to rest on the boy's head and moved his lips to his forehead, placing a soft kiss there. The gesture was met with whimper and what sounded like a sob, and soon there were hands grasping at his nightclothes. Saguru closed his eyes and hummed a tune he hoped was familiar to Kuroba.</p><p>   Eventually, the boy's almost unnoticeable shaking subsided, and the wet spots on Saguru's shirt were left to dry. The occasional hiccups and cries died out, and it seemed as time froze as they lay there, together, in the inky blackness.</p><p>   The stillness had lulled the detective into near-sleep, and just as he surrendered himself to unconsciousness, he heard a quiet "Thank you."</p><p>   Saguru smiled - a small, barely-there smile - and tightened his arms around Kuroba.</p><p>
  <em>   Any time.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>